nurarihyonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Razeluxe91
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Nurarihyon No Mago Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Yo, Raze. I'd love to help you with the templates- but I have no idea how to make them or even modify them, sorry. How about I write a few basic rules? Is that okay with you, Raze? And I'll try and get APS over here to help you with templates if you need help, if not he's showing up here anyway :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I won't be editing here, I'm just helping out. I haven't seen nor read anything of this series, so I can't say much. However, I need admin rights to work some of my magic. so yeah. :P - APS Anyway, would Onmyouji and Human be the same infobox? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I tried >.> As I told APS, for some reason, templates are incredibly difficult for me. What did I do wrong? So I can improve from that and help more. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Need any help I'm new to this wikia stuff but i'll try in any way possible Tyrek-Chibaku 20:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Ban On Naruto Fanon Hey could U help me out here. User:Koukishi (a.k.a.-Illuminated Void) banned me from the site and he wrote the reason: Because I can :3. I find this to be unfair and highly unreasonable. I didn't say anything bad. I was given warnings on a few things and I'd listened to them. I was trying to follow the Fanon rules and I was being original. I'd even asked help from other admins and users for advice. Now i've just went on and saw the ban. This is mean by my account. Could U do somethin g about this please? This would be much appreciated. THNX 4 Listening.King Of the Void (辺獄中神,Hen gokuchū-shin ) 18:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RAZE! Hiya! Now, I get the badge :P. Oh, also. Whaddya think? Kiba Dōji[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC)